Crimson Ties
by AttackoftheRamen
Summary: Becoming a mute after his mothers death , Uzumaki Naruto lives a hectic life. Utill a raven haired vampire makes the scene .Will Naruto accept him , or stay alone. SasuNaru ,Maybe KyuuNaru or PeinNaru mpreg,LeeSaku, and otherpairings. Yaoi.T 4 stuff
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi . boyXboy.SasukeXNaruto.

Maybe some others .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , Kingdom hearts , Bleach , Death note , Final Fantasy , or a t.v . I broke my last one .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

RikuXNaru

CloudXNaru

IchigoXNaru

LightXNaru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

Ding .

Chime one .

Ding .

Chime two.

Ding.

Chime three. The clock tower chimed midnight .at that the young raven looked at the dull sky .The young man jumped down from the clock tower and landed like a cat off a stone wall. His pale skin glowed from the moon. His crimson eye stayed dull, and his hair broke the laws of gravity. He looked around , he was alone on the road .

He began to walk on the dim lit dirt road . An old wooden sign read ……………

'Welcome to Konoha .'.

Konoha was a well sized town , that boarded a river channel . It was a quiet town, not to many people .A few stores , parks , farms , and business's , everybody knew everybody . Nobody was friendless , nobody was poor , nobody was un-educated , nobody was lonely …

The raven haired man knew everyone in the town , to the mayor's assistant , to the flower shop owner's daughter . He knew everyone … well almost every one. The mayor has son a with golden blond hair , sky-blue eye's , honey colored skin , three whisker-like marks on each cheek , and a smile that was to die for .

Sasuke never met him , only saw him once , when the young boy was six .But that was ten years ago . Now the young boy was about to be sixteen . And Sasuke had a plan to make the boy his .And only his .

Yeah sure Sasuke was almost one thousand years old , but he didn't look a day over twenty-one .

He entered the town , and only saw a candle light come from the drug-store's window. He gladly walked to the door , and knocked . A man with medium length silver hair came to the door .

" well hello Sasuke-san , why are here .And so late at night? ." the man asked . Sasuke just smirked .

" Mizuki , I came home early is that a problem ?"

"n-no …no ."…Sasuke smirked again … " good ….I just need a place for the night …I don't feel like walking home…is that ok ?"

" yeah….s-sure ." Mizuki said …very fast…

Sasuke walked to the back , up the stairs and into a guest bed room. Sasuke didn't go to sleep , no he just sat there till morning …

(A/N: I got lazy , so I hope you don't mind if I skip to next day lunch time , Sasuke is at his house now .thank you)

--At the park--

A boy , about to be sixteen . Sat on the swing in the darkest corner of the park .He boy was tracing the rope with is thumb .His blond hair swayed in the slow gust .His blue eyes just stared at the ground .A little girl on the other side of the park pointed at the boy , he noticed from the corner of his eye,. Then she looked at her mom and said …

"mommy why isn't he laughing and playing with the other guys ?"

"honey …don't point at that thing …."Her mom snapped

" but why isn't he talking ,mommy ?" She asked again .

"he's a mute …."she replied

"what's a 'mute?" the girl asked .

" it means they never talk … but who would want to hear his voice in the first place ."

" so is he a freak ?" the little girl asked .

" yes…he a demon ." the mom said

That was it , the boy got up and walked to town square . A long white , court house style , building was north of the boy. He walked towards the large doors . People stared at him as he walked inside. He walked to the very back , were a dark-wooded door stayed . He knocked on it . A voice said …. " come in ."

The young boy opened the door . " Ah...Naruto …are you ok ?"the man asked .

The blond boy nodded then frowned .The man at the desk looked at the boy .He knew what had happened. People have always glared at Naruto. The blond haired man , with sea green eyes , was the mayor and father to Naruto .

Naruto either stayed at the park , home , hospital with granny Tsunade , the mayors office, or the river alone …well that's what they think ….

Naruto looked at his Father , Arashi , and his father looked at his son .

" did they hurt you ?"Arashi asked …. Naruto shook his head .

" was it an adult ?"……… Naruto nodded

" was it a boy ?" Naruto shook his head

Arashi nodded . He pulled out a book with pictures of the towns ladies .

(A/N: NOT THAT!!) Naruto looked threw the book , it was almost two pages till he found a picture of the lady .

"Lady Shizo ?" Arashi asked . Naruto nodded

Shizo heart ?

Thank you please R&R

Sorry for the cliffy


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi .

Maybe some others .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , Kingdom hearts , Bleach , Death note , Final Fantasy , or a t.v . I broke my last one .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

RikuXNaru

CloudXNaru

IchigoXNaru

LightXNaru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people , demons , ghost .**_

Ch.2

Arashi was way past angry . Naruto looked at his father . The lightly placed his hand on his fathers , and shook his head, giving him the message . Arashi knew his son was to nice , to nice to see others sad , hurt , anything. But Arashi wanted his son to be happy . Arashi nodded back to his son , Naruto smiled back . " anything for you Naruto ." Arashi said kissing his son's forehead . Naruto kissed his dad's cheek and ran off into town . Arashi looked at a picture that was on his desk . It was a picture of himself , his wife Kushina , Naruto who was only five years old, and _**him…**_ who stood beside Kushina. _**He**_ was holding Naruto very close to him , and Arashi was just flashing his well known smile.

His wife , Kushina , was murdered one fatal night .It was Christmas night and all of their family was there. Tsunade ,Jiraiya ,Deidara (cousin), Asuma ,the old man (third ) , Pein (Uzumaki's neighbor )Iruka ,Kakashi (Arashi's friend ) ,Kushina , Naruto , Arashi , and _**him.**_ It was the night that _**he **_ordered , that _**he**_ would marry Naruto . It started out a peaceful night , till that . Jiraiya and Arashi yelled at _**him . **_The Kushina told _**him**_ it just wasn't right to marry his own brother , she knew _**he**_ understood , but refused to take no for an answer . So that night_** he **_took his younger brother to the lake . _**He **_got in the water ,witch was shallow , and brought Naruto in it to . (A/N : I know your thanking ..'Omg it must have been cold , 'well it's only ankle deep … but yes it was cold ).It was thirty minutes later , till Kushina came out and looked for them .Naruto was in _**his **_lap , as _**he **_ stoked Naruto's golden hair . Kushina came down there to get them , then _**he **_grabbed her by her hair , and smashed her head against a rock , with killed her . _**He **_brought Naruto inside , tucked him in bed ,and said one thing, " Don't let anyone replace me , don't love anyone but me ."and _**he**_ was gone...Still no has found _**him **_ .

It was two weeks after _**he**_ left when they found Kushina's body . The town was in deep sadness , Naruto stopped talking , and the family sort of , went away …

Naruto went to he drug store to get some gum , as he entered , he noticed a pair of unfamiliar eyes looking at him .Naruto turned his head to see a raven haired man ,lovely pale skin, with midnight eyes . The man looked to be twenty , Naruto grinned and nodded to the man , the man smiled and nodded back . He then walk up to the blond beauty , he held out his hand .

" my name is Uchiha Sasuke …you ?"he said looking at the angle …his angle .He smiled and continued to choose witch piece of gum he would get . He picked up a piece of , mint gum . The blond walked up to the cashier and placed the gum in front of him . the man looked at him .

" that would be fifty cents ." he said .Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out four dimes and two nickels . The man took the money and put it in a jar .Naruto grabbed his piece of gum and left . The raven stared at him .

" Muziki ? what is that boys name ?" The raven asked .

" Naruto Uzumaki …he's the mayors son , why ?"

" He seemed to have gotten my notice ."

" I wouldn't try . He's a mute . hasn't talked since his mom was murdered ."

" how was she murdered ?"the raven asked .

" his older brother smashed her head into a rock , she died in the water ."

"hn."

" some say he told his brother to do it . some say his brother's died and possesses the kid"

"hn. I think I gonna take my leave ."

"whatever ."

Sasuke walked out of the store and followed Naruto . Sasuke followed the young blond into the playground . He stopped as the blond notice he was being followed . Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke . A small breeze blew against the two . Sasuke took a few steps closer to Naruto , who backed away once he did .

"it's ok , I won't hurt you ." Sasuke said softly . Naruto relaxed , and looked at the vampire .His words soothed him, as Sasuke walked over to young boy. Naruto looked into his Sasuke's midnight eyes . Naruto began to have a slight blush . '_why is he coming closer to me . is he going to hurt me ?call me something ??'_

" meet me here tomorrow night , midnight .ok my little angle ." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's blushed a little more , this was not what he expected, and nodded. Sasuke backed away and walked his path to his house. Naruto , being left in shock thought . '_some one beside granny Tsunade , dad , ero-san , Iruka-san ,Kakashi-san ,Dei-kun ,Pein ,the old man , Asuma-san . who was he ? I think he said his name was Sasuke ….Sasuke Uchiha .'_

Naruto walked to his house . With was a good sized house , painted an olive green ,and black shutters , flowers in the front , and a wooden bench near a big black bell and a light post . He looked at his neighbors house , a shade of dark blue and gray , with a screen wall , so Pein could look out .

Naruto got inside and walked upstairs and into his room . His Room was on the top floor , it was a red wine color , with a creamy gray color sheets , pillows , curtains , blankets . Dark colored wooded dressers , floor , and shelves . Books of all kinds were on his shelves , pictures , and an old rag fox. This rag fox , with nine tails and red eye's , was given to him by his brother . Then there was a mirror , a plain mirror , with wooden fame, that had carvings of little wolfs and foxes … must have been a family thing .

Naruto sat down on his bed , thinking about the raven haired man . '_Sasuke Uchiha'_

Near the park there was a baseball field … were all the boys would play and the girls would watch . But today , being summer , it was to damn hot . So they all just sat on the benches , eating ice-cream . The leader of the boys was Kiba Inuzuka (sp?), and the leader of the girls was Sakura Haruno **(1) .** The boys team was made of Kiba , Shino Aburame , Neji Hyuuga , Rock Lee , Choji Ackamichi , Shikamaru Nara , Akamaru Kiba's dog, Gaara and his older brother Kankuro . The girls team was made of Sakura , Ino Yamanaka , Temarie , Hinata Hyuuga , and Tenten . They were most of them were eighteen , three of them were nine teen , one of them was twenty. And Temarie was twenty-two..**(2).**

That day , Sasuke wanted to know more about his blond angle . So that day , he came over to the teams . The two teams sat and looked as the twenty one year old . The girls team captain and her best friend ,Ino , stared at him , in glory . Sasuke smiled at the girls and nodded at the boys .

" Uchiha , what do you want ?" Temarie asked , Sasuke smiled .

" I want to know… all you people know about Naruto Uzumaki ?"Sasuke asked .The group stared at him in shock and confused . Than Kiba spoke …

" all I know is that his brother is a murderer ."

Then Kankuro said … " I went to school with Temarie …right ?" She nodded .

" but fist I wanna know , why are you asking us something about Naruto ?" Temarie asked. Sasuke looked at them , they all nodded . They wanted the truth ….

" I find him …. To my liking ." They all just glare at him .

" his brother … Kyuubi was always weird …." Temarie said , braking the silence .

" It all happened when Naruto was three……I remember … He began to act all …strange and overly protected of Naruto "

1 : I'm not good at last names , and I lost my character book.

2 : you should know who is what . Temarie's the oldest , then Kankuro , then Neji , Tenten and Lee. Then rookies ….

Sorry for the cliffy . Please rate and review . Thank you for reading . It there are any ideas , please tell me …Thank you again .


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi .

Maybe some others .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , Kingdom hearts , Bleach , Death note , Final Fantasy , or a t.v . I broke my last one .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people , demons , ghost .**_

Ch.3

( Sorry for any spelling mistakes , I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you )

_Recap:_

" _his brother … Kyuubi was always weird …." Temari said , braking the silence ._

" _It all happened when Naruto was three……I remember … He began to act all …strange and overly protected of Naruto "_

Flashback.Kyuubi was nine years of age , and three years ago blessed with a little brother , and oh he loved his beautiful little brother. Everyone in the class knew about Kyuubi's love for his brother . Every time they did arts and crafts , instead of giving it to his parent's or family he gave it to his little brother .

_Monday was October 10__th__ and Kyuubi knew what to do, October was his favorite month. It was his brothers birthday , today he would be three .So Kyuubi talked to his teacher and his parents , and they agreed . On Monday Kyuubi brought Naruto to school with him . And for the whole day the girls would come up to Naruto and be all 'Aaaawww…' and ' What a cutie .'. The boys were all 'he look's nothing like you …' and that pissed Kyuubi off . That was __**his**__ brother , and he didn't want to share him anymore ……. Naruto smiled as many strangers crowded around him but he only wanted Kyuubi . So he said Kyuubi's name , " kyuu-nii…" but nobody cared , they just said how cute he was . That was one of Kyuubi's worst days , he wanted his little brother close to him all day , not the other kids . He felt as if they stole Naruto away from him , that he was all alone . It broke his little nine year old heart .He hated everyone in his class .( A/N: He doesn't hat Pein , Konan , Haku ,Sasori , or Deidara, yes his cousin is in his class.)_

_A week passed and Temari, Pein , and Haku noticed Kyuubi's change , he became isolated with himself , friends , and family .Kyuubi began to make terrible grades that were F's and F-'s . Pein and his sister Konan and their friend Temari got really worried, so they went to the only person Kyuubi would talk to ………Naruto._

_The three headed to the river near the Uzumaki's house. There is a large oak tree , were a swing was tied so the two boys swing . The three ran over their , they noticed not only Naruto was there , but Kyuubi also , standing over his sleeping brother ._

_End of Flashback ._

"Then what happened ? ." Sasuke asked , wondering .This story is getting good. But that thought ran through all of their heads. Temari looked around , noticing their expressions , all of them were different , scared , sad , curious … wondering what's about to happen .

"When we got there ……"

Flash Back

_Kyuubi was looking at the three people he called friends . Then looked at his little brother . Naruto's body looked almost white , his lips were swollen , his hair was wet , his clothes had blood and water all over it, and a big gash on his left arm … but it wasn't flowing blood , what had stopped it ? .Kyuubi smirked and looked back at them ._

" _he slipped in and fell in the water ,he cut his arm . He passed out a minute ago ." Kyuubi told , but they knew it was a lie . " are you going to bring him inside ?" Konan asked , Kyuubi just looked her like she was crazy ._

" _he seems fine w-were he his , he's mine , not your , so leave!!" Kyuubi yelled , shooing his wrist , like flies and a sandwich ._

" _KYUUBI !! you're been acting like a..-a .."Temari stopped .Kyuubi just chuckled, almost like the kind they would hear in the horror movies they would watch ._

"_like a- what Temari-san ?..like a monster ?". Temari gasped , he was reading her mind . Pein looked at the two . " Kyuubi , you are one of my best friend , and my neighbor . I've known you for the longest , even longer than Konan has known you . I know you better than you own parents . This is not the Kyuubi I knew ."He said Kyuubi's shoulders moved from what Pein said , he's never been this serious . Then in seconds , he relaxed again . He kneeled in front of his brother , facing the three . He picked up Naruto's head and placed in his lap. Then he chuckled again ._

" _your right Pein-san . I'm not the Kyuubi you knew , cause he's dead . long gone ."_

_Konan looked at her brother and Temari . 'This is bull crap… all over this . he's changed just because other people adore his little brother .'_

"_Why are have you changed Kyuubi? why are you like this? is it because of _

_Naruto-kun?" Konan yelled ._

" _partly , some is because I'm tired …."Kyuubi said ._

" _tired of what ?" Temari asked ._

" _of acting like a human ………and not the demon I truly am ."_

_The three stared at Kyuubi . Demon ? But Kyuubi acted all normal. Was it to fool us? to trick us ?_

" _if you three value your lives , you guys will not tell anyone .kay ?"_

" _Wait! If you're a demon then why are you here ! and why did you do this to your 'brother' ?" Konan asked ._

" _I am here for my brother . He's mine . he will only love me . nobody else ." He answered . " but then why did you hurt him ? he clearly bleeding !"Pein asked ._

" _Because …I was testing his obedience towards me . clearly he did this once I asked him to . I told him to cut his arm and go in to the lake .and he listened . such a good little brother ."He said as he began to rub his brother's tan cheeks ._

" _Pein , Konan , Temari , if you want to live , don't tell anyone …we wouldn't want anything happening to …maybe Gaara or Kankuro …or even Naruto …"_

_They nodded . " good now run off"_

End of Flash back

" that was the last time I ever talked to him … I stayed clear of him . Pein continued to hang out with him .to make a positive , he's not going to kill anybody …well two years later he kills his mom ." Temari finished . They all looked at her .

"So what happened to Konan , Last I heard she was in college ." Shikamaru asked .

" yeah she's still there " . Sasuke nodded , '_Naruto …'_

" please , kids . don't tell any one I told you .". "Sure!" they said in a union .

. +

AW!! SAD!!

Hey ! Please rate and review .All I can tell you about the next chapter is . Be ready for Vampires !!

WARNING : When read next chapter please make a double check to have not Garlic , holy water , crosses , of any Bob the Builder toys .Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi .Maybe some others .

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto . If I did , in episode three , they would do more than just kiss . drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people , demons , ghost .**_

Ch.4

( Sorry for any spelling mistakes , I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you )

Thank you :

QuiteXSoul

MartialArtsMistress

Sasunaru92

Hypergirl321

: For your Reviews .

_RECAP :_

" _yeah she's still there " . Sasuke nodded , 'Naruto …'_

" _please , kids . don't tell any one I told you .". "Sure!" they said in a union ._

_. +_

SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN

Naruto looked out his window , clouds covered the blacken sky . His door began to open , he jumped at the sound . This father came in with a tray . Naruto could see a small bowl of ramen , a cup of tea and an apple . His Father came and sat next to his son .

" I brought you some dinner , are you hungry ?" He asked . Naruto nodded . Arashi missed his son's voice . It was happy , it could make the saddest person smile . But sadly it was lost . Once his son stopped talking , Arashi's world became soundless . When Naruto was younger , he would talk him to every vocal class he could . He thought his son would never talk again . He thought he was a mute for ever . But one night , three years after the murder of his wife , he heard his son talk . There was nobody in the room , only Naruto and Kyuubi's old fox plush .

Naruto was talking to it , like it was a real person . And the weird thing is , Arashi thought he heard it talk back . After that he never said a word to the fox .

Was his only son left insane like his brother ? Was Naruto troubled ? Haunted ? Possessed ? these thoughts ran through his head . But no answer , all he wants is only one word out of his son's mouth . Any word .

Naruto picked up his chopsticks and began to eat the ramen .(A/N : Ramen Kicks Ass)

Naruto stopped after a couple of bites , he looked at his father . His face was one he hasn't seen before . His father was sad, and so he decided it was time for _**his**_ plan. Naruto bit his lip, and opened his mouth. And tried to say some thing but nothing came out. He tried again, all he could say was …

"D-a.". Arashi quickly looked at his son. What was he trying to say? dab? damp? or dad?

Karachi gave a small smile. Was his son trying to learn how to speak again?

Naruto tried to say it again. " Da-d." He said. smiled at his achievement .Arashi smiled , his son could talk , well needed some practice , but could talk . This was one of his happiest days .

" It's ok Naruto , I'll help you . you need to practice .". Naruto just nodded , he couldn't answer all those just yet , he already had problems saying dad . Arashi smiled and kissed his son on the forehead .

" I'm going to call Tsunade , be right back ." Naruto nodded , he was happy he could make his dad smile . But what would everyone think ? will they think he's been faking ?

He hasn't … he was told not to talk .

………( In the other room )…………..

Arashi and his mother-in-law , Tsunade , were talking on the phone .

"So he really said dad ?"

" Yes…Yes…"

" Wow . I'm shocked I thought he would grow up silently forever ."

"me too .Kami !! this is a great !! ."

" Now Arashi , we still need to find out why he stopped , I don't think it's just from Kushina's death and Kyuubi's …ummm..well you know ."

"Yea , but … I want you to call Iruka and tell him to come by … how about Thursday , it gives me two days to prepare Naruto for studying ."

"ok , but what if Iruka doesn't come ?" she asked

" o…he will …he will ."Arashi said .

"ok …bye Arashi …tell Naruto-kun hello and I love him ."

"ok .bye."

"Bye."

The two hung up and Arashi walked back to Naruto's room. Naruto was lying on his bed. Still awake , but sleepy .Arashi walked in his room and laid on the bed next to his son.

He wrapped his arm's around Naruto and kissed him on the head .

" Tsunade said hello and she loves you .". Naruto looked up at his dad .

"k-kyuu-bi ." Naruto said slowly . Arashi looked at his son , with worried eyes .

" Naruto , please don't say his name ." He asked . Naruto looked away . He wanted to show he could learn .

" go to sleep Naruto , I love you , good night ."he said .But to late , Naruto was already fast asleep in his bed . Arashi kissed Naruto's forehead and went to his room .

Once Arashi left Naruto began to dream . or have a nightmare ?.

_--( Naruto's Dream )--_

_Naruto was sitting on a hill . A river of think red liquid , flowed near by . The sky was crimson and the hill was shadows . Two tall masked men walled up to him , on each side . The first he recognized as his brother , The second was unknown to him . His black hair blew in the wind . _

" _Na-ru-to ." said the dark man . It was like Naruto was in a daze , so he rested his head on the man's lap . The man began to run his pale fingers threw Naruto's golden locks ._

" Naruto , my sweet little nii-san .you know you want this . to have people fear you . to thank of you as a god , or a demon . an you want some one to love you, beside me .right."

_Naruto didn't know what he wanted .He looked at his brother ._

" _yes ,big brother ."_

" _well you can't , only love me , serve me , worship me , let me see the stupid people's blood drenched on your innocent hands , let me see the fear in every one's eyes . and tears from the children , yelling at you for killing their parents ."_

_Naruto turned at looked at the dark haired man , his face was melting like a candle ._

_Kyuubi began to chuckle evilly . "Please big brother , I want some one else to love ."_

_Kyuubi smiled , that's just what he wanted . " Okay , since I love you so much , you can love __**one**__ other person . on one condition ."_

_Naruto smiled , " What ! What !" .Kyuubi's smile grew ._

" _Make father go crazy , and to kill him self ."_

" _but I don't want to lose my dad , please any thing else .?"_

" _No.". Naruto nodded . " Yes brother , I will do as I am told ."_

"_now that's more like it ..heh heh heh . Go see the Raven and get him to fall into your hand . have him curled around you finger ."_

" _yes . big brother ."_

--( out of Naruto's dream )--

Naruto woke up ,the sun was up and his father was sitting on Naruto's bed .

" It's about time you woke up ." Arashi said kissing his son'e cheek .

"y-ye-s da-d .". '_ I'm sorry dad .'_

SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN

**Ramen** : well what did you think ?

**Naruto : ** Wtf am I really gonna kill my dad .

**Ramen** : HEH HEH HEH

**Neji** : O GOD SHE'S ON CRACK !!

**Ramen** : MAYBE !!

**Naruto**: please R&R , or I'll die .

**Ramen and Neji :** Yeah or Naruto will die

!!1

THANK YOU FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi .Maybe some others .

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto . If I did , in episode three , they would do more than just kiss . drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people , demons , ghost .**_

Ch.5

( Sorry for any spelling mistakes , I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you )

Thank you :

QuiteXSoul

MartialArtsMistress

Sasunaru92

Hypergirl321

Roboguy45

: For your Reviews .

Ramen: I'm sorry, in Ch.3 I said there were going to vampires in Ch.4, well I'm super sorry, but I will try to put in some in this one.

Naruto: yeah yeah. Went is there going to be yaoi!!

Ramen: soon …soon.

Naruto: well better go get some popcorn. And a mountain dew.

Ramen: O.Thanks for the ramen Hypergirl321!! it was goooooooooooood!!

Naruto : not sending me any . hmph now I'm sad .

Ramen : yeah , but at least your not dead .

_RECAP :_ _Naruto woke up ,the sun was up and his father was sitting on Naruto's bed ._

" _It's about time you woke up ." Arashi said kissing his son's cheek ._

"_y-ye-s da-d ."._

'_I'm sorry dad.'_

-- ( At The Uchiha Compound (sp?) --

Sasuke was just getting to sleep after a long night . He was extremely tired since it took him awhile to find a forest animal, but after four hours he found a young deer, and had to eat that. Incase you forgot Sasuke's a vampire, and doesn't want the town to suspect him, by him killing and draining the blood of people. Although he enjoyed people's blood, he had to keep a low profile.

-- (At the park)--

Naruto was sitting on his favorite swing in the park; it was deep in the park so nobody came over. But on the other side of the park, the group was meeting up. Kiba stared at the blond. Then once everyone else noticed he wasn't looking at them, the turned and looked to the direction he was looking at.

Naruto was looking at the ground alone, but Kiba sworn he saw someone else, someone with a knife in one hand and Naruto's left shoulder in the other .Then the others looked . And they saw it too . It was almost like a ghost , but they could see it clearly , and he seemed to be real . Then Sakura spoke up …

" Hey Kid WATCH OUT !!" Sakura yelled . Naruto looked at her dumfounded . Naruto shrugged his shoulders . The ghost like teen looked at them, they could see his crimson eyes, and spiky, long orange-ish red-ish hair, and a black long-sleeve shirt and black jeans with chains . He looked down at Naruto and said something only Naruto could hear . No one could make up the words by his mouth movements . He smiled and disappeared into the woods.

Kiba looked at Naruto and saw something shine, he looked closer. It was the knife the man was holding . ' _Why would that man give him a knife?' _

He looked at Temari , who was shaken , then he began to worry .

" Do you know him Temari ?" Neji asked . Temari did nothing then whispered ,

" that was _**him **_, he's back ."

" Who ? Back for what ?" Ino asked .

" Naruto's brother , he's back to finish the job ."

They all stared ….one thing ran through all of their heads. ' _There's going to be a murder soon.'_

-- (The park, 8:30 p.m)--

The kids have left, and Naruto again, left alone. He already had the knife in his book bag.

He sat there, waiting, on whom? The one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He looked at the sky . Then he felt someone holding his shoulders.

" Hello, my little angel." a dark voice whispered. Naruto turned around. Sasuke was looking into his ocean deep eyes, as Naruto looked into Sasuke's midnight eyes. Sasuke cupped Naruto's tan cheeks. Slowly he captured Naruto's beautiful lips. Naruto was surprised; no one (beside his brother) has kissed him like this.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke did the same. Naruto opened his mouth , letting out a silent moan , so Sasuke saw this as a chance . He slid his tongue in the blond's mouth, exploring Naruto's wet caverns, known as the mouth …

Sasuke cut off the kiss, and began to suck on the blond's neck, again Naruto let out a silent …not scream, but moan. Sasuke moved to his shoulder, and began to leave a mark. Once he made sure that the area he was sucking on was numb, he bit down, and began to lick the blood that oozed out.

" Naruto, you are what I have been looking for all my life . Please come with me . Your lovely eyes pull me to you, and I can't seem to pull away. Naruto …please I don't care if you mute , or if you were blind or def . I'm in love with you … and I can't help it ."

Those words ran through Naruto like the water in the lake . He felt weird and he liked it . But he looked at Sasuke a shook his head . Sauske felt heart broken . He then turned around and began to walk away . But luckily Naruto grabbed his arm . Sasuke turned and looked at him .

Naruto opened his book bag and pulled out the knife the ghost gave him in the morning . Sasuke looked at him confused .

"what is that for ?" he asked . Naruto the pointed the knife to the mayor's building. But Sasuke looked at him again . " are you going to kill someone ?" .Naruto shook his head .

" Who is it?" Naruto was still pointing at the mayor's building. "The mayor?"

Naruto nodded . Sasuke was confused , Naruto was going kill his …father ?

" do you want to ?" He asked . Naruto shook his head .

" isn't he your father ?" Sasuke asked . Naruto nodded . "Are you being forced to?"

Naruto froze …. Then thought '_I hope brother won't be mad' _. Naruto didn't do anything. Sasuke smiled , " what ever you do , I'll help you . only because I love you ."

"me to-o ." Naruto replied . Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed. "You-you can talk?" Sasuke asked, very shocked . Naruto nodded , then kissed Sasuke on the lips softly . Sasuke smiled, and Naruto gave a little blush. Sasuke kissed him back .

" Who's forcing you ?" .Sasuke said as he sat on the ground and Naruto sat in his lap . '_please don't be mad nii-san …I'm only telling him , no one else .'_

" Kyuu-bi ." Naruto answered . Sasuke looked ever more worried '_isn't that his brother?' _

" yeah Naruto who is Kyuubi ? isn't he your older brother ?" .Naruto nodded .

" is he alive , I heard he was …" He trailed of when he realized Naruto was facing him , and rubbing his groin into Sasuke's . Sasuke's face turned pink …that all I'm saying . Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's chest .

"um…N-Naru-chan , your…your-."then he was interrupted. " y-our c-cold … w-why 's- t-that ?" Naruto's small voice asked . Sauske tried to think of an answer . '_I should tell Naru-chan , after all I am going to take him with me … he should know .'_

" well Naru-chan , the reason is … I'm a vampire ." Naruto just looked at him then touched the holes Sasuke left on his neck . " is t-that th-the r-reason you b-it me ?"

Sasuke nodded .

" It wasn't to drink from you …it was to make sure that incase other people know your taken ." Naruto laughed a little then nodded . Sasuke captured Naruto's lips .Then Naruto thought … '_why am I trusting him …he could be lying …but I'm getting this feeling . a feeling saying I can trust again .'_

"WHAT THE !!" A loud voice yelled . The two looked over , it was …

SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN SXN

Ramen :a Cliffy ? hmm….am I in a good mood . nope it's over , bye-bye !!

Naruto : WHA!!1 your just gonna leave it like this ….and I call Orochimaru evil …

Sasuke : I' mean come on …even I was getting in to it .

Ramen : Who did you get here ?

Sasuke : I used the front door …

Naruto and Ramen : But didn't you see the sign points to the sign

It read : No Emo Teme's

No Jedi's

No Micheal Jackson

No Fangirls .

No Power rangers

Sasuke : Jedi's?

Ramen : yes …they suck .

Luke Skywalker : You suck .

Naruto : Burn in Hell pulls out a gun Say hey to Jiraiya for me

R.I.P Luke Skywalker Died . 2008.

Sasuke : Idiots .

Ramen : Fine since I'm an idiot , Naruto is gonna get screwed by Itachi and Sai …at the same time .

Sasuke : you wouldn't dare .

Ramen: pulls out a pen and paper

Naruto : R&R !!1please !!and send me RAMEN !!

Sasuke : NO!! Don't !!1 stop writing Ramen I'll do anything .

Naruto and Ramen look over . : anything

Ramen : kukukukuku

Sasuke : o…snap .

Ramen : ok R&R .

Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi .Maybe some others .

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto . If I did , in episode three , they would do more than just kiss . drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people , demons , ghost .**_

Ch.6

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you)

Thank you :

QuiteXSoul StreetRacerSakura

MartialArtsMistress shmoobunny128

Sasunaru92 DarkKitsune 18

Hypergirl321

Roboguy45

: For your Reviews.

Ramen: Hey!! Chapter 6!!

Naruto: Crying

Ramen: aww…Naruto I didn't think you would be this happy.

Naruto: ….No sniff It's just … I still didn't get any ramen …

Ramen: Yeah-well sucks for you … I got Ramen and Cookies!! But don't worry Sasunaru92 sent you some to …

Naruto: COOKIES!! Naruto looks over at the cookies, but Akamaru was eating them NOOOO!!

Ramen: Well thank you for the review's, and here's the Chapter, and at the end there will be a sneak peek of my next Story!!

_RECAP:_ _" It wasn't to drink from you …it was to make sure that incase other people know your taken." Naruto laughed a little then nodded. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips. Then Naruto thought … 'why am I trusting him …he could be lying …but I'm getting this feeling. A feeling saying I can trust again.'_

"_WHAT THE!!" A loud voice yelled. The two looked over, it was …_

_--(Park_, were we left off)--

Sasuke was shocked, there was the gang, and the boys and girls stared at the two. Naruto looked at them, then they all came up to them. Temari just stared at Sasuke . '_Is this all he wanted? To get Naruto? What is he planning?'_

" Is this all you wanted Sasuke? To get to him?" Temari yelled. Naruto shook his head .

" No Temari . he is mine…"

That's when Temari went in to her mind. And said …

" You sound just like him …possessing over the boy. He's not some toy you can buy …"

"Kukukukukuku…" a rusty voice came from Naruto's throat. They turned their eyes from Sasuke to the blond. Sauske just smiled.

" I'm not saying he a toy. But he's mine." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him; he showed them the bite mark on Naruto's neck. " This shows owner ship of my lovely blond."

" Naruto your just goanna let him do this?" Temari yelled. Sasuke wrapped his pale arms around Naruto's waist, and then Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, and nodded.

" I think we made it clear, Naruto's mine and …"he was cut of by a bright light.

Then a white car drove up. The driver's door opened, and Arashi came out. He looked at the kids, then Sasuke, then his son. The only thing that was going through all of there heads '_ o…. shit'_.

The man walked to his son and Sasuke.

" Ok what is the meaning of this!! Naruto you were supposed to be home an hour ago."

" Please, Mr.Uzumaki, he was with me.and."

"And you think that makes me feel any better, and kids, why are you here?"

" Well this morning we saw a ghost near the swing in the back and were going to see it." Kiba answered. Hoping that he would buy the truth.

" A ghost …you're telling me there is a ghost in my park?" The kids nodded.

" Ok so who is this 'ghost'…?" Arashi asked. Temari looked up and cleared her throat.

"Well we aren't sure it's a ghost, it could be a person."

"Who!!"

"We think it might be …your son. Kyuubi

Silence.

Was his son alive? No he couldn't … or is that the reason Naruto stopped talking?

" No… it can't be …Temari!! Are you sure it was _**him?**_" Arashi asked.

"Yes … I'm a hundred present positive."

" O…. well that doesn't explain why Naruto and Sauske are here. Why are you here."

Arashi asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke. …

" Well you see. Heh funny story well put it like this. We were making out."

"…. Okay, why were you two.never mind."?

'_Ok…nii-san, I'll do as you say …' _Naruto pulled out the knife and slid it in his sleeve. But don't worry no one saw it. Naruto took it a deep breath. _' Please father, mother forgive me.' __**' Don't worry Naruto … finish this … you know you must.' **__said a darken voice, his brothers voice. 'Brother …I can't … please … I don't want to hurt father.' the boy cried. ' No …I'm sorry brother …I'm not going to do it …' Naruto said. __**' Well I guess I'll do it myself … weak is what you are …' **_Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind. So Kyuubi knew how to take care of this … to posses Naruto's body and he did.

(A/N: I'm goanna say Naruto, Kay, but it will be **bold** Kay)

**Naruto** began to cry, but it was silent. Arashi noticed this and went up to his son and wrapped his arms around him.

" It's alright Naruto, what's wrong." He asked. **Naruto** wrapped his arms around his dad. " Aww.Naruto it's ok I'm here."

**Naruto** smirked. As he was in his fathers embrace, he pulled out the knife .Put no one saw that, but Sasuke did.

" Dad…" **Naruto** said in his tears

"Yes Naruto?"

" Good bye …"

"Good –."

It was to late, the knife was to deep into Arashi's back, it stabbed him in the back of the heart, and he was dead, in

10…

Arashi looked at his son

9…

"So this is how it ends, huh …Kyuubi?"

8…

"Guess so dad …"

7…

"I guess I deserved this."

6…

" Heh heh heh, yup your do …kukukuk"

**5…**

"I'm sorry Naruto …" a single tears, fell from Arashi's face.

**4**…

Naruto was now backing to normal.

**3**……

"dad…please I'm sorry !!Don't go!!"

**2**……

"I love you Naruto ….and you too Kyuubi ."

**1**……

"me to dad , please don't go….please ."

**0**…….

Arashi Uzumaki , died …

!!#!!#!!#!&#!!&!#(&#!&

Ramen : OMG !! I'm crying !!

Naruto : NO!! DADDY !!

Sasuke : - Sniff –

Ramen : Sasuke are you crying ?

Sasuke : no-no !! I got dust in my eyes !!

Naruto : - hugs ramen - - cries !!-

Neji : OMG !!

Ramen : well here's the sneak peek I promised .

Hearts Tears

Naruto laid on the cool ground, dew gathered on his on his orange and black jump-suit . He was staring of into space , as the cool breeze blew by . Naruto was a happy teen , sun-kissed blond hair , ocean deep blue eyes , honey skin , and a great personality . Naruto was almost sixteen , in about three months . And in those three months , would be hectic .

But for two and a half years Naruto and Jiraiya have been in the Mist Village . But a year into training, and Naruto gets lost. Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, Haku, then found Naruto . Naruto stayed with the two for six weeks then Jiraiya found him . The two thanked Haku and Zabuza and left … Well They finished training and are on the why back .

Home


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi .Maybe some others .

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto . If I did , in episode three , they would do more than just kiss . drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru . but don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

….or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic ….because Vampire's kick ….butt.

Rated ….T …. For stuff .

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people , demons , ghost .**_

Ch.7

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you)

Thank you :

QuiteXSoul StreetRacerSakura

MartialArtsMistress shmoobunny128

Sasunaru92 DarkKitsune 18

Hypergirl321

Roboguy45

: For your Reviews.

Ramen : Wow!!1 Chapter.7

Naruto :I hate you ….

Ramen : What did I do …

Naruto : You killed of my dad

Ramen :aww…I'm sorry ether you killed him , or I came in the story and ran him over .

Naruto :….

Ramen : Well don't be sad , after the story I'll tell on my Fans and you the perfect Song to listen to when you write scary , or murder stories .

Naruto : If it's walking on Sunshine , I don't want to hear it .

Ramen : no …but I'll give you a guess .

Naruto : What ?

Ramen : six minutes and three seconds .

_RECAP_: _**5…**_

"_I'm sorry Naruto …" a single tears, fell from Arashi's face._

_**4**__…_

_Naruto was now backing to normal._

_**3**__…_

"_Dad…please I'm sorry!! Don't go!!"_

_**2**__…_

"_I love you Naruto. …And you too Kyuubi."_

_**1**__…_

"Me to dad, please don't go…. please."

_**0**__…_

_Arashi Uzumaki, died …_

Crimson Ties Crimson Ties

Naruto stared at his father's body, he fell on his knees in the crimson liquid, and his fathers bloodstained his pants. The other kid stared; their mayor was just killed in front of them and by his own son. Sasuke's eye's turned a crimson color as the blood flowed on the ground, now mixed with Naruto's tears. Sasuke kneeled next to Naruto . The raven-haired Vampire gently placed his pale fingers in the blood , he slowly raised the red liquid to his mouth , and he opened his mouth and placed his fingers in it . The kids and Naruto looked at him confused . Sasuke sucked the liquid off his fingers . Sasuke looked at Naruto , then he placed his fingers back in the blood and brought it up to Naruto's lips . Naruto didn't do anything ,he just looked at his raven . The blood slowly began threw the cracks on Naruto's lips . Sasuke then pulled Naruto into a loving and caring kiss . The two broke apart in a minute . Sasuke then turned to the kids .

" I will be taking Naruto with me , when the morning come say he was killed by a masked man ." . The kids nodded, Sasuke picked up Naruto , for an almost sixteen year old boy , he was as light as a shinny ten-year-old .Naruto closed his eyes , and drifted of into a dreamless sleep . Sasuke nodded . " We'll be leaving after Arashi's funeral ,I'll see you guys later . I need to help Naruto-kun ." . Sasuke turned in the direction towards Naruto's house. When Sasuke and Naruto got to Naruto's house , it was already ten ' o clock . Sasuke walked upstairs and tucked Naruto in his bed . He climbed in bed next to his angel …

--( morning , seven thirty )--

Sasuke and Naruto were woken up by knocks on the front door . Sasuke knew it was the cops , coming to tell Naruto his father was killed . Sasuke turned to Naruto , who was in a daze . Sasuke tapped his love . " Naruto , someone is here Naruto nodded .Naruto and Sasuke got up and got dressed . The two walked to the door . Indeed , it was the cops , Tsunade , Naruto's neighbor ,Pein , his sister Konan , Deidara , Jiraiya , Iruka and Kakashi . Naruto opened the door and stared at his family dumbfounded . Diedara jumped out and wrapped his arms around Naruto .

"o…my wonderful cousin , some terrible person killed your father ." . Naruto felt like the air was knocked out of him . '_so it wasn't a dream …daddy …' . _ Naruto suddenly found tears streaming out of his eyes . Sasuke looked at them … " Is this some kind of sick joke ?" Sasuke asked , almost yelling . Tsunade shook her head . " Sadly no , Mrs. Yamanaka found his on the park ground , she called the hospital , to discover the knife was imbedded in his heart ." . Pein and Konan exchanged looks . " Uchiha why are you at Naruto's house in the first place ?" Pein asked . Sasuke looked at them . " I was hanging out with Naruto yesterday , and he invited me for dinner , his dad never showed up … it got late to fast , so he let me stay the night … and then went to sleep .Why?". " just out of curiosity .". Iruka looked at Naruto , who was still crying heavily. Pein looked at Konan . " Nii-san , you don't think—." Konan asked . " I would think that ." . Everyone turned their heads to the two siblings . " What ? Who do you think killed him ?." Kakashi asked . Pein looked at Naruto . " it might just be us . But what if _**he's **_finishing off his family ." . " You mean , Kyuubi . right ?" . The two nodded .

" No , it can't . He's dead ." Iruka argued .

"well who else would want to kill him ? He's after all of us , and he's using _someone_ to kill off certain people ." Pein said . Kakashi nodded , " That would make since ." . Deidara looked at his cousin , '_ are they talking about Naruto , and Kyuubi using him ?only one why to find out.' _. " are you saying , Kyuubi is using someone , or in other word possessing someone close to Uncle .?" Pein nodded . " do you have any one to suspect ?" . Pein nodded again . " well who ?" Kakashi asked .

" well think about it , He killed his mom the day he had the stupidest idea of marring , witch everybody at the Christmas party thought beside him and Naruto , his brother ." Everyone nodded . " Then Naruto becomes mute ." Everyone nodded . " Then twelve years later , Naruto talks again .They pause , then nod . " Then the day after he told Tsunade , he was murdered …" They nodded ." my guess is , is that Tsunade's possessed by Kyuubi !!"

"no ! No! I think its Jiraiya ."

"What !! it's Konan ."

" No !! It's Deidara ."

"What its Iruka , un."

" your Crazy its Kakashi !!"

"no !! it's Pein ,"

"No way!! It's Naruto !!"

Once he said that there was silence . the Sasuke looked at Naruto . Naruto nodded , there was no use in hiding it from his family . All of them , even Sasuke , were shocked .

" N-Naruto …no it can't be ." Tsunade studded .

" no , my baby cousin , UN ."

Naruto began to cry even harder . Sasuke sat next to Naruto , he stared at him with soft eyes . " please , don't blame Naruto , like Pein said , Kyuubi possessed him , and yes I was there . So I'll take all charges … just don't hurt my angel …please ." Sasuke said . " ok Uchiha , you're coming with us ." one of the cops said , walking over to Sasuke , ready to arrest him . Naruto looked up at his raven .

" NO!!" Naruto yelled . Everyone turned to him . He could talk . Everyone was glad to hear Naruto's angelic voice. Naruto got up and Ran to Sasuke wrapping his arms around him . " please don't take him …" Naruto begged. Sasuke looked at him . " It's alright Naru , I can't die , and I'll be fine ." Sasuke said , smiling at Naruto .

"no you won't be fine !!" Naruto yelled in argue . " Naruto , I'll be able to see you soon .". Tsunade stared at her grandson and Sasuke . " officers , don't kill Sasuke …."

The cops stared at her confused . " y-yes I'll try every thing in my power ."

-- (courthouse , after trial )--

" Mr.Uchiha Sasuke , you are sentenced to …."

Crimson Ties Crimson Ties Crimson Ties Crimson Ties

CLIFFY!! DUN DUN DUN !!1

Ramen : hahahahaha

Naruto : wow … that was useless

Ramen : your useless .

Naruto : meanie … o wait what about the song thing .

Ramen : O yes … Jugo-kun would you like to .

Jugo : yes …

And the best song to listen to when writing a horror/ supernatural / murder. Story is

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thriller By Michael Jackson !!1

Ramen : Orochimaru's dad !!11

Orochi : That's mean .

Ramen : well that's that …

Jugo : Please R&R.

Ramen :If not you won't find out what happens to Sasuke .

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi. Maybe some others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, in episode three, they would do more than just kiss. Drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru. But don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

…. Or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic. …Because Vampire's kick. …Butt.

Rated ….T. For stuff.

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people, demons, ghost.**_

Ch.7

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you)

Thank you:

QuiteXSoul StreetRacerSakura

MartialArtsMistress shmoobunny128

Sasunaru92 DarkKitsune 18

Hypergirl321

Roboguy45

: For your Reviews.

Ramen: two pages of reviews.

Naruto: wow, and usually they're bad.

Ramen: ok people were going to clears this up now. I didn't mean to add e to Temari.

Naruto: I can't wait to find out what will happen to Sauce!!

Ramen: ok. Well on with the story …

Naruto: you didn't talk that much today.

Ramen: no, but after the story I'm goanna say what's my favorite stories.

Naruto: o … shit we'll be here for a while.

_RECAP_:

-- (Courthouse, after trial)--

" _Mr.Uchiha Sasuke, you are sentenced to."_

-- -- --

"Death. For murder of Mayor Arashi Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at his beloved raven. Tsunade stared at her grandson. His eyes held fear, hate, sadness, tears. She hated seeing him like this. _' No this is not happening …it can't …' _Naruto cried. Naruto looked at his raven, he was acting normal. What plan does he have up his sleeve? Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. The cops began to lead Sasuke out of the room and into his cell, were he would what to die. Sasuke looked at the judge, then smiled.

" Sir, may I ask for one wish?" the judge stared at him. And nodded. Sasuke coughed to clear his throat.

" All I ask is to tell me angel something and to give my angel a present, so my angel will not forget until we meet again." The judge nodded. Sasuke walled to the back.

" Court closed. Exile is on Sunday, in two days. At sunrise." The judge said, before exiting the courtroom.

Tsunade escorted Naruto back to his house, Naruto needed rest. Naruto kissed Tsunade on the cheek and walked inside. Once he got in he ate dinner …only four bites .He took a shower, and sat in bed. He looked all around his room, he looked at his nightstand, and there was a photo album. He opened the book, the first picture was a picture of his mom and dad when they got married, and next to it was their honeymoon. The next picture was his mom pregnant with his brother. Next was the whole family, but his mom was still pregnant with Kyuubi. The next picture was one of his moms holding Kyuubi as a baby, and hid dad was right next to her. The next two pages were of Kyuubi growing up. Finally a picture of his mom pregnant with him. Then there was a picture of him when he was four, Kyuubi, and his father, this was their first fishing trip they brought Naruto with them and Naruto remembered, in the picture he was standing next to his brother and dad, looking sad holding a small shark. Naruto remembered that day.

_-- Flash back --_

_Naruto and Kyuubi were sitting in the boat, Uncle Jiraiya owned. They two young boys were looking at the different fish they caught. Catfish, a small puffer, and they caught a shark, but it's dead. Naruto was petting the dead shark._

" _Kyuu-nii why is he staying still?" Naruto cute girly voice asked._

" _Because it's sleeping Naruto-Chan.," his father answered._

" _Hey, daddy stops calling me Naruto-Chan!! I'm not a girl."_

" _Ok, ok … well Kyuubi what—."_

" _Father why did you lie to Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, Naruto looked at his brother. _

" _Daddy didn't lie, mommy said lying is bad."_

" _It is Naruto, that means father's bad."_

" _Daddy's bad …" Naruto repeated, Naruto got up and walked next to his father. He gave him a little push, but a push powerful enough to push his father into the water. _

"_Hey Naruto!! Why did you do that?" His father asked._

" _Because daddy is bad, and you punish us, so Naru punished daddy." Naruto replied. Arashi couldn't help it he began to laugh so hard his face was red, Naruto caught on a gave a little girly chuckle._

" _So nii-san what did daddy lie about." _

" _About the shark sleeping …"_

" _Is it sleeping?"_

" _No … it's dead. Not alive." Kyuubi said in a mean way. Naruto stared at his brother, then at the shark. Naruto picked up the shark and began to hug it …_

" _DADDY!! The Mr.Sharky is sick, hurry lets go home so we save it!!" Naruto yelled as his father got back on the boat. " Naruto your brother's right the shark isn't waking up."_

" …"

" _Come on, your mom's probably wondering were we are …let's go home."_

"_Wait!! Daddy can we take a picture with Mr.Sharky?" Naruto asked. Arashi nodded. So he pulled out his camera, and set it to ten seconds. The three got ready and Naruto was hugging the small shark._

-- End of Flash back --

Naruto looked at the next page, it was a picture of the Halloween party. Naruto was a fox, Kushina and Arashi dressed as doctor and nurse, Kyuubi wore all black. Deidara was in town with them, and he was an artist.

The next was Naruto's fifth birthday; He was hugging his mom, and dad. But in the back you can see Kyuubi flicking of his parents. They next were the Christmas party. Naruto was in Iruka's lap opening his present, Iruka was holding Naruto tightly. Kakashi was reading the new Icha Icha Paradise he got, Tsunade looked at her new sake bottle, Jiraiya and his toad piggy bank Naruto made him. Same with Iruka, except it was a dolphin. Arashi was giving his wife a ring and necklace made of ruby red crystals (1). Deidara was amazed by the new art kit he got, and Pein was putting in the new piercing he got. But Kyuubi was upstairs.

The next picture was of Naruto and his dad, three years after Kushina's death. The two were at the zoo, and behind them was the wolf exhibit.

Naruto felt a drop of a warm liquid fall on his hand. It was a tear; he hated himself, and wanted to end his misery.

That when a knock on his window came, Naruto walked over to see whom it was … Sasuke! Naruto quickly opened the window and grabbed the raven. Crying he stuffed his face in Sasuke's coat. Sasuke brought Naruto into a loving embrace, Sasuke took in Naruto's sent … strawberries. Naruto looked up at his raven.

" Naruto, when I die don't forget me, please."

" I couldn't … I love you to much." " Me too."

" Naruto, I have a favor to ask you."

" Anything … names it."

" I want you to … bare my child."

"B-but I'm a man …"

" That's why I got you this." Sasuke said pulling out a blue bottle and handed it to Naruto.

" Naruto, wait until the last second before I die to drink it."

" What will it do.?"

"Naruto, just please trust me …do you trust me?" Sasuke asked

" Yes…."

" I must go. I have to be back at jail in a hour …"

"No wait …I. Love you." Naruto said .

"me too." Sasuke said . " But , please just one last kiss before I go (2) ." Sasuke said .

Naruto placed his lips to Sasuke's . And they shared and loving kiss . Then when Naruto opened his eyes , his love was gone . From his room , and from his life …Naruto looked at the bottle … '_my love … I will_'

-- CRIMSON TIES -- CRIMSON TIES-- CRIMSON TIES-- CRIMSON TIES-- CRIMSON TIES-- CRIMSON TIES--

**1** : That's her birth stone in this story .

**2 **: That's the song I was listening to while I was writing that part and I didn't mean to write it , but it fits so I kept it.

Ramen : OMG GOOD !!1

Naruto : I like that song .

Ramen : one lat kiss?

Naruto : yeah .

Ramen : leans in and kisses Naruto on the cheek .

Naruto Blush Sasuke's going to kill you .

Ramen : Well I'll kill him .

Naruto : please R&R.

Ramen and Naruto : Thank You !!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi. Maybe some others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, in episode three, they would do more than just kiss. Drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru. But don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

…. Or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic. …Because Vampire's kick. …Butt.

Rated ….T. For stuff.

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people, demons, ghost.**_

Ch.9

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you)

Thank you:

QuiteXSoul StreetRacerSakura

MartialArtsMistress shmoobunny128

Sasunaru92 DarkKitsune 18

Hypergirl321

Roboguy45

: For your Reviews.

Ramen: ok, so this is kind of a very bloody and nasty chapter.

Sasuke: About time.

Naruto: it's your blood dummy

Sasuke: crap …

Ramen: Well, any way did everyone have a fun 4th of July?

Sasuke: no…

Ramen: why?

Sasuke: Naruto and Gaara kissed every time a firework went off.

Naruto: No!! It was your brother I kissed.

Ramen: WOOT

Sasuke: I'll read the chapter later, I need to find Itachi.

_RECAP_:

" _I must go. I have to be back at jail in a hour …"_

"_No wait …I. Love you." Naruto said._

"_Me too." Sasuke said. " But, please just one last kiss before I go." Sasuke said._

_Naruto placed his lips to Sasuke's. And they shared and loving kiss. Then when Naruto opened his eyes, his love was gone. From his room, and from his life …Naruto looked at the bottle … 'my love … I will.'_

_--_--

It was about to be sunrise, everyone who knew Arashi (witch was the whole town) or who was related to Arashi, sat on the chairs facing the guillotine. Naruto held the blue bottle in his tan and shaking hands. Naruto knew Sasuke was dieing for him, so he wouldn't die. Naruto knew he would hate himself, and he was at this moment. The guards brought out Sasuke. He wasn't crying, frowning, begging for mercy, or even resisting. He just followed the men with a smirk in his face. A priest stopped the men and stood in front of Sasuke. He did the sign of the cross in front of him. Sasuke felt like he was about to die. He glared at the priest; his eye's turned a crimson red, luckily only the priest saw it. The priest stopped and nodded, telling the men to continue. The men placed Sasuke's neck on the cold stone. Sasuke looked at Naruto, whose eyes were swollen from crying. Sasuke mouthed the words ' I love you', Naruto saw a nodded. Telling Sasuke 'me too'. A man with a black mask walked up to the guillotine and grabbed the robe. He looked at the raven, which was glaring at the crowd. People stared back at him with hated eyes.

The man with the black mask nodded to the guard, who was now facing the crowd. Naruto gripped at small glass bottle; with his thumb he carefully removed the cork. Sasuke looked at Naruto and flashed him a loving/caring smile. Naruto sent him one too.

" Uchiha Sasuke, crime murder of our mayor, a father, and a caring man. Uchiha is sentenced to exile."

" Good bye Mr. Uchiha." Said the man in black. He let go of the rope, right when Naruto saw the rope being let go; he quickly drank the clear liquid. Sasuke smiled, and the last thing that he said was …

" I love you Naru-." But it was to late, Sasuke was beheaded. Naruto tried to hold back his tears, and it took all of his might to hold back those tears. Once Sasuke had died, they burnt his body and they placed his body in a coffin. Everyone returned home. Nobody came to tell Sasuke R.I.P, well maybe Naruto when no one was looking. Oh how Naruto missed his dad and Sasuke, it just hurt him, it felt like wanted to die. But he didn't it would be a waist for Sasuke.

Naruto had to sell his house and some of the furniture. He moved to a small house, with two bedrooms, a kitchen one bathroom, a small backyard and small den. Naruto kept his kitchen stuff, the small wooden table, four chars, his bed, a nightstand, and the t.v. All of the books, some paintings, pillows, and lot are of blankets, picture books and a couch. But to all of his family's surprise the other room was a light green, toy in a basket, a diaper changing station and a baby bed.

Tsunade came over everyday to make sure Naruto was ok. She would usually bring him food for his dinner, or more toothpaste and toilet paper. He still went to school, he kept his dad's old car, and he got a job at the hospital, he cleaned up the town on weekends. He did everything he tried to do to make up for his brother's deeds. But it just never felt right or good enough. He always felt dirty or tainted.

--(Hospital, three months after Sasuke's death.)--

Naruto was sitting in the hospital; it was after his morning cheek up. Tsunade found out what Naruto did for someone (She doesn't know it's Sasuke), by coming over to find Naruto on the floor in his kitchen blood and vomit around him, and water sustains all over Naruto's floor. She rushed Naruto to the hospital and got him an X-ray. Ever since then Naruto comes over every morning to get a check-up.

" Naruto, we have good news and better news. The good news is, your caring a healthy boy and the better news is, is that since you are a boy caring a baby and some kind of other sustains we found, you will only be pregnant for three more months." Naruto smiled, and slowly began to rub his tummy. " But, this stuff we found in you stomach is something I've never seen before, so I need you to tell me the father's name, so who is he?"

Naruto looked at her, he couldn't tell her not with all the other doctors around her. Naruto shook his head. He couldn't for the baby's sake.

Naruto finished the day, he sat down in his bed, imagining if Sasuke was there with him, telling him he loved him, kissing his tummy and saying how happy he was to be getting a wonderful baby boy. But all he got was an old teddy bear he was given from Deidara.

--(Graveyard, Sasuke's tomb)--

The tomb was black; all you could here was the spider's crawl on the burnt body. You could here how each step the eight-legged pest took, brushed of burnt flesh. But there was one thing about this stiff, burnt, scary body that lay in a black tomb……….

Crimson ties Crimson ties Crimson ties Crimson ties Crimson ties Crimson ties Crimson ties Crimson ties

Ramen: Sorry its so short.

Naruto: Sasu is dead!!

Ramen: don't worry , he pissed he off to no end.

Naruto:….ok

Ramen : any way , I need help , if you the readers would so kindly in you wonderful reviews , please tell me what name you want for the baby.

Naruto: I love Baby's!! soft skin , cute laugh , cuddly .

Ramen & Naruto : Please R&R ,

Ramen : if not I'll kill , Naruto and the baby.

Naruto: NO!! MY BAABY!! hits Ramen

Ramen : owwy!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this is my second fic

Ok this is my second fic. So please R&R. This is a yaoi. Maybe some others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, in episode three, they would do more than just kiss. Drool's .

This is manly Sasunaru. But don't be surprised if I add a paring like…

PeinNaru

KyuuNaru

KakaIru

…. Or anything else.

This is a Vampire fic. …Because Vampire's kick. …Butt.

Rated ….T. For stuff.

Thank you

'Thoughts'

Speech

Flash backs

_**Bad people, demons, ghost.**_

Ch.10

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm sleepy and want to get it done with thank you)

Thank you:

QuiteXSoul StreetRacerSakura

MartialArtsMistress shmoobunny128

Sasunaru92 DarkKitsune 18

Hypergirl321

Roboguy45

: For your Reviews.

Ramen: Sorry for the late update, I've been gone for most of my summer days. Ok so far I got three names for the baby, and also some friends told me some.

Naruto: They better not be the name Josh, or William.

Ramen: Why?

Naruto: I hate Josh from Drake and Josh, and William is your brother's name.

Ramen: ok but there are the name's Toshi, Kazuki, and Zane. And the one's my friend told me were: Sora, Tysuki, if boy's .You vote at the end when you review.

On with the story!

--(Graveyard, Sasuke's tomb)--

The tomb was black; all you could here was the spider's crawl on the burnt body. You could here how each step the eight-legged pest took, brushed of burnt flesh. But there was one thing about this stiff, burnt; scary body that lay in a black tomb was not a dead corpse, but a burnt vampire (1). Waiting, planning for his escape.

--(Naruto's house.)--

Naruto sat on the couch, rubbing this tummy and thinking of the new life he was giving birth to. Naruto was deep in thought, he wanted the best for his baby, and so he decided on moving out of this town. He would move to the Rain Country, he could stay with Deidara, raise the baby, and get a good job. It was settled. He walked over to his phone, dialing the numbers he waited. Finally Deidara picked up.

" Mushi Mushi. un" Deidara said

" Hello, how are you?" Naruto said in a rather cheery voice.

" Good, you un?" He asked.

"Fine."

"So why are you calling me? un" he asked

" I was thinking, I want to move to the Rain Country. So I think I might come and visit you, and look for a nice house."

" But didn't you just move to your new house. un"

" Dei-Chan, when I moved in I thought it would help me, but it didn't. I keep thinking of Sasuke, and I can't go to the cemetery, people will begin to think something."

" I see your problem, Hn. Ok you should come and look. And hey I know a couple of nice men you might like to meet. Un."

"Ok, so I'll come there, when?"

" Is, Thursday good?"

" Yeah."

"Ok, see in three days cousin. Un"

" Ok, you too. Bye."

"Bye."

The two hung up, Naruto plopped down on his couch, thinking about the trip. He has never been to the Rain Country before, so he'd have to ask Pein to take him, Pein knew how to get there. But then the question was Pein scared of him? Only one way to find out. Naruto got up and slipped on his crocks. Naruto walked a few blocks, receiving a couple of looks from the group that saw what really happened. Naruto missed is dad so much, he hated his brother. He wishes he talked to his father more, but sadly the most he's ever talked was when his father died.

Naruto made it to Pein's house; he knocked on the door, feeling uneasy he decided to walk back home. But by the time he made it down the porch's stairs Pein was already at the screen door. Pein looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Pein. Pein gave a small smile towards the small blond. Naruto returned the smile and walked back up to him.

"Come in Naruto-san." Pein said opening the door, Naruto nodded. The small boy walked inside. Pein showed Naruto into the living room. Naruto sat down on the couch, while Pein sat across from him.

"Naruto would you like some tea?" Pein asked, Naruto shook his head.

"No thank you, actually I'm here because I need a ride to the Rain Country." Naruto said. Pein looked at him shocked.

"Why?"

"Well, I think I might move there, you know with Deidara." Naruto said. Pein smiled, Naruto looked up and noticed the caring smile.

"Sure, when do we go?" Pein asked as Naruto's grin grew.

"Thursday!!" Naruto said hugging Pein closely. Pein looked at Naruto, '_was he happy? Leaving Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, him?' _Then Pein thought again '_Maybe to leave because of his father? No…it wasn't his fault…maybe that Sasuke-kid has done some thing to him…but he's dead too...' _Pein looked at Naruto who was smiling at Pein's approval to take him. Naruto looked at Pein, whose eyes were focused on the blonds.

" Thank you Pein…" Naruto before getting up. The young blond made his way to the door. The old door made a creaking sound after Naruto closed it. Pein looked out the window, only able to see Naruto walking up the street, back to his own house. Pein smiled as he watched Naruto fade out of sight.

--(Graveyard, 10:30 p.m)--

Naruto looked at his father's grave. It was tall with an angel on top. The gravestone read ………

**R.I.P**

**Arashi Uzumaki….**

**Beloved husband, father, and mayor.**

**May we not forget him and may his spirit rest**

Naruto placed a bouquet of roses on his father's grave. He felt a hot liquid run down his cheek, he wiped away the tear. Then he walked over to Sasuke's grave. It only had a small marker, it read.

**Sasuke (Unknown)**

**Murder of Arashi Uzumaki**

Naruto placed the wild field flowers on his, marker. Naruto kissed the flowers before placing them. He looked around, and then left. But before he left the gates he whispered… "Good-bye dad, Sasuke…I love and miss you sob so much" Then he left… never to return.

-- -- --

SORRY for the late update…heh

Ramen: Ok, that's it….

Naruto: what about the baby?

Ramen: don't worry I'm having a sequel.

Naruto: ok….

Ramen: so vote for the baby's name, and I won't update any other fic. Until I'm done with camp… It's a dolphin Island camp! And I can't wait. I'll be there for a whole week.

Naruto: ok well see you guys later.

Ramen and Naruto: Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Pie

Ok, There is a second. I got a new program and hopefully if will be better than the first. I already updated Chapter1 but until I get five reviews I won't update Chapter 2 or 3.

School is starting soon but I'll try to update soon too. Thank you for reading. I want to thank a certain person on this wonderful read has reviewed a lot…and this wonderful person is….

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

SasukeXnaruto4ever

She's reviewed on most of my stories.

And thank you other reviewers! Your count just as much!!


End file.
